One shots
by 00Pandox00
Summary: After writing serious stories, my muse wants a place to unload smutty fluff bunnies. Enjoy :


"Morning Booth!" Brennan said through chattering teeth.

"Morning Bones." he replied, pulling the covers more tightly around him. It was freezing in Bones' apartment- he could see her goosebumps.

"It would appear that my heater has conveniently broken on the coldest day of winter so fall. The roads are iced over, schools are closed, the power is out in most of the area, though it appears that we avoided that."

"That's a good thing." he said, snuggling up more. No matter how tightly he wrapped himself up, his feet were cold. If he attempted to shift so he could cover them up, he'd fall of Brennan's couch.

"I'm going to make coffee."

"Sounds good."

He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, she was there with coffee. He gratefully took a steaming mug.

"How are you feeling?"

"Cold."

She shot him an annoyed look. "No. I mean from the nasty fall you took yesterday playing hockey.

"Ok. Just really sore… it feels like I strained a muscle in my back." He stretched and grimaced, feeling the pull of his aching muscles.

"You're lucky that you are in such good shape. Otherwise you might have pulled or even torn something, and required months of physical therapy to recover. As of now, a couple of massage sessions would do it."

"Are you offering?" he asked, grinning. He could see the way she was looking at him, she wanted to. These feelings had been building up too damned long, and Booth knew that if she would just say yes to being alone with him, then everything would be perfect.

Well, maybe not perfect. But a hell of a lot better than they were now.

"I really must go, I need to get some groceries." she stammered.

"It's too cold. You just told me the roads are iced over. It's ok though, I was teasing. You don't have to."

She relaxed, but he could tell she still wanted.

"There's a small heater I keep in my closet. I'll heat up my room, and you can stay there while I make breakfast."

Booth accepted, and dared step out of his cozy nest. He winced as the cold hit him, and made a break for the room.

"Damn, it's cold."

"I know." she said, shivering. She pulled the heater out of her closet and set it up, turning it on the highest setting.

"You can lay down." she told him, pointing to her bed, still messy from sleep. She blushed a little. "If you want."

He immediately dove beneath the covers, grunting as the movement sent a throb of pain through his back.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Mostly. I think I aggravated it." He felt the thick knot of muscle, and flinched

"Does it hurt?"

"Not too much."

"Liar."

"Ok. It hurts somewhat, but I'll live. It isn't as bad as being shot or anything, I promise."

She looked at him, worry in her cerulean eyes. "Let me see."

He shifted. She reached out and tentatively touched the place that hurt.

"Here?"

"Yep."

She traced it, and her touch felt better than Booth remembered.

"It looks quite sore."

"I said, I can handle it."

She began rubbing it, gently pressing the sore spot. He groaned.

"Does it hurt?"

"No, feels good."

She continued to rub the knot, gently prodding it until it loosened, then turned her attention to others.

"You're wound tight." She commented.

"Stressful job, too much hockey."

Her hands soothed him, but also aroused him. He could feel himself getting hard against the sheets, and panicked. Now was not the time to scare her away, when she was finally reaching out to him a little.

'That's plenty, Bones." He mumbled into her sheets. She ignored him. "I'm good. Thanks. Bones?"

"Hmm?" she asked, lost in her work.

"That's enough…"

"Sorry! Did I hurt you?" She jumped back.

"No, it was great!" he said, smiling.

"Then… what?"

He sighed. "Nothing, I just feel better."

"There's something else." She smiled a little, and he could see in her eyes that she knew, and now she knew that he knew, and there was nothing he could do except pull her into a kiss.

She froze at first, as their lips met, and he said a silent prayer that she wouldn't pull away. She didn't- after the initial pause, she responded, moving her lips gently across his. Her hands roamed his chest, and he appreciated the extra warmth.

"Bones…" he moaned.

"Shh." She whispered, standing up and letting her nightgown slip off. She wore plain white bra and panties. No Playboy model, with their lacy lingerie in perfect disorder, could compare to the sight of Brennan in her simple set.

"Wow." He breathed.

She climbed into bed next to him and kissed him, her arms wrapping around him and pulling him as close as possible.

"I'm ready." She breathed in his ear. He fumbled with the clasp of her bra until he got it off, and threw it somewhere. He cupped her breasts, and reveled in her gasp of pleasure, kissing one, then the other. She rubbed his erection through his boxers, and the feel of her was so damned good he almost came, right then. He grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Bones, you keep doing that and we won't have time for everything I want to do with you." He growled, swiping his thumbs over her taut nipples.

"I don't care, we have all day." She moaned. "All I want right now is you inside me. Can you do that?"

"You bet."

He striped off his boxers, and she slid her panties down her long legs… later he would have to acquaint himself with them more thoroughly. She pulled a condom out of her nightstand, and rolled it on to him, and just like that, it was time.

Booth rolled on top of her, and looked into her beautiful eyes.

"You're sure."

"Please."

"I love you." He said, and saying those words almost felt as good as the first time he buried himself in her. She was soaking wet, and tight- it had clearly been a long time.

"Oh!" she groaned, grinding their hips together. He set a slow rhythm, taking time to press kisses to her lips and neck, whisper nonsense words. She reciprocated eagerly, and it wasn't long before he had to pick up the pace. He went faster and faster, until he couldn't see or hear- only feel her, and him together.

He was on the edge.

"Booth!" she shouted. She was almost there, too. He reached between them and pressed light circles on her clit, until she threw back her head in a silent scream, her tight walls clamping around him. He couldn't take it- he lost it with her, and thought he might drown in ecstasy.

Booth rolled off and gathered her to him, smoothing her hair. Her lips formed a content smile, and her eyes were lazy.

"I love you too."

"Thank God."

"But I really do have to try to get to the store at some point."

"Baby, it's cold outside." He murmured.

"True." She yawned, and the two lapsed into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
